Lovely Sweet Chocolate Angel Baby
by FlowerPot21
Summary: Valentine's Day wasn't that big a deal...CW(part of AU series w Olivia)


Lovely Sweet Chocolate Angel Baby

She thought that he'd forgotten about Valentine's Day.

How could he think of that when he was due in court and had some paperwork to finish up?

Catherine was okay with that because she was in no romantic mood whatsoever because she felt simply disgusting.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She grimaced at her image, in disbelief at how big she had gotten with this child. She was six months along in her pregnancy, and Catherine looked and felt like she was at term. She smoothed over her blouse and fixed her pants over her belly.

Catherine, Warrick, and Lindsay had spent the last few months planning for the baby together. They were on a tight "baby budget" and they got things here and there to prepare for Olivia's arrival. While it was all exciting and something for them to do as a family, Warrick and Catherine needed some alone time. Between schools plays and rehearsals with Lindsay, Catherine's pregnancy, and work, they barely had time to breathe.

To make matters worse, Catherine had been a brat lately. She fussed at Warrick about bringing home the wrong brand of ice cream, not being able to find a real Mexican restaurant that made good grilled stuffed burritos and _queso y chorrizo_, and she accused him of not tending to her needs when he said he was too tired to rub her feet.

Yes, he had plenty of reasons to forget Valentine's.

Ironically, now that they had a chance to be together, they weren't taking advantage of the opportunity. Catherine really couldn't care less.

Besides, Valentine's Day wasn't that big a deal.

Catherine posed in the mirror, trying to look sexy, but she failed miserably. Olivia rolled around playfully in her womb.

__

At least one of us is having fun this evening, Catherine thought to herself.

She didn't feel beautiful at all, even though Warrick had assured her several times that she was.

With a sigh, she put on the most unflattering piece of bedtime clothing she pulled out and settled into bed. It was already eight o'clock. Catherine had not eaten any dinner yet, but she couldn't find anything to eat that she wanted.

"Well sweetie pie, it looks like it's just you and me all night," Catherine said despairingly to Olivia in her womb as she caressed soothingly.

Just as she was about to give up complete hope of seeing Warrick, she heard him drive up. She got out of bed and went to open the door for him.

"Hey Rick," Catherine greeted him with a strange look. "Baby, what's in all those bags?"

"It all for tonight," He said as he walked in and gave her a soft kiss.

Catherine groaned.

"I'm not in the mood to celebrate anything," she almost whined. "Besides, I know you're tired from all the running around you did today so just come to bed."

"And miss the one night we have alone together?" Warrick asked with a grin. "What, did you think I forgot about Valentine's Day?"

Catherine bit her lip, a sign of guilt, then she smiled.

"Sweetie, this is all wonderful, but I'm not in a very romantic mood," she admitted.

Warrick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"Hopefully, this will get you in the mood," he said before returning to the bags.

All of a sudden, a wonderful, tempting smell wafted throughout the house.

"Is that what I think it is?" Catherine asked, coming up behind him.

"I had to go completely out of the way for this stuff," he said as he held up a bag with her food craving.

Catherine squealed with joy and took the bag and looked through it.

"Are you sure this is going to be good?" Catherine asked.

"Well, if you take this and change, you can tell me yourself," Warrick said, handing her a Lane Bryant bag.

Catherine smiled and headed to the bedroom quickly, anticipating the food she'd been craving all through her pregnancy.

Catherine took off the smock she was wearing and opened the bag. It was some pretty lingere. It was a red gown with black lace outlining and it fit perfectly on her. It stopped mid thigh and it complimented her new curves. It was quite flattering. Catherine smiled to herself and sat down at her vanity to apply some lip gloss and a few pats of perfumed powder.

Warrick was busy lighting candles around the living room and Catherine posed at the doorway and waited for him to turn around. When he saw her, he burned his finger with a match.

"You look incredibly sexy in that," he said.

Catherine smiled and came over to him and kissed him.

"Mm, thank you," she said. "Now, where's my food? I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Warrick quipped as he went in the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, it seems like I'm always pregnant," she snipped back playfully as she eased herself onto the couch.

Warrick brought her plate over to her and she bit tentatively into the burrito. When she took a few more ravenous bites in between thankful "mms" he knew that she was finally satisfied.

She ate her dinner happily as Warrick rubbed her feet.

When she was finished shortly thereafter, Catherine relaxed as her lover continued to rub her feet.

"This has been wonderful," she sighed. "Thank you for all of this baby."

"You're welcome," he said. "Now it's time for dessert."

"Good, 'cause I'm getting hungry again," Catherine chuckled.

Warrick pulled out a basket of dark chocolate truffles and chocolate covered strawberries.

He took in how beautiful and sexy she looked in the gown he bought her. She looked exotic too, the way she was sitting. Catherine had formed a habit of putting her hands on the underside of her belly and sitting up straight, forcing her to spread her legs a little when full. He usually didn't like it when she did that, but now, she had never looked more sexy.

He held out a strawberry to her and she bit into it sensually.

"It's good," she said with a smile.

Later, when Catherine had eaten most of the strawberries by herself, leaving the truffles untouched, the couple cuddled together on the couch letting to soft candlelight lull them.

"So," Catherine began. "Exactly how much did you splurge?"

"If I tell you, I'm afraid you might go in to labor," Warrick quipped. "But I see that it was money well spent."

Catherine giggled against his chest and sighed in contentment.

"Well, this was wonderful," she said. "And it was Olivia's first Valentine's Day."

Warrick looked at her.

"In utero, I mean," Catherine clarified. "She's had her first everything in utero."

Warrick smiled and hugged the mother of his child closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you," Catherine said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Warrick said before kissing her.

They shared a long, sweet kiss before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
